


Day 9 - Matching Soulmate Markings

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, GISHWHES, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, elopus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Jensen Ackles was never what he would have considered a romantic at heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This'll sound weird, but I didn't feel like writing dialogue for this fic for some reason. So it's basically in storytelling format if that makes any sense. 
> 
> I wracked my brain for hours trying to think up a good soulmate marking that would stand out for them until I decided what stands out more than a GISHWHES mascot? The elopus looked the weirdest to me so it makes a cameo in this story I guess you could say. Enjoy! XD

Jensen Ackles was never what he would have considered a romantic at heart. He wasn't prone to flights of fancy or daydreaming, preferring instead to focus on the world around him as well as his place in it. 

  


Relationships were never something he dwelt on or actively sought out, though he'd been in a fair few over the course of his life. While others were eager to find their soulmates, always searching for the one who shared a matching mark on their wrist, Jensen kept his head up and went about his business as usual. 

  


When he'd turned sixteen and the mark had first appeared on the inside of his left wrist, he'd been excited. All the hype about soulmate markings had filled his head over the years and when it came time for his own mark to form, he'd wanted nothing more than to go out into the world to find his perfect match. But on the morning of his sixteenth birthday, when he'd opened his eyes and eagerly checked his wrist to see his new mark, he'd felt his heart drop. 

  


His marking was so...weird. Jensen had thought it would be something profound. Something that stood out to him. Perhaps a clue as to where his soulmate was. Instead, it looked like a weird monstrosity of an animal. An elephant head with tentacles. Either his soulmate was on drugs or he just didn't have one. He didn't dare to think that the mark would actually tie him to someone. Not a mark like that anyway. 

  


The years passed and Jensen put his aspirations of finding his soulmate aside, shuffling them back on his list of priorities until it just wasn't a priority anymore. He finished school while working odd modeling and acting jobs along the way before focusing on acting as a full time career. 

  


All the while, the mark lingered on his wrist, never fading through the years, though he never really talked about it with anyone. He made excuses not to show it to people if he could avoid it. The questions were just too awkward as well as the sympathetic looks he received when people came to the conclusion that his mark just couldn’t mean anything. That he couldn’t possibly have a soulmate with a mark like that. Eventually, he'd taken to wearing bracelets on that wrist as well. 

  


Jensen had several good acting jobs once he reached adulthood. While people were pairing off left and right, he was focused on his career. He was grateful for the opportunities that he was given and proved himself to be a good addition to each project he joined. 

  


Finally, in his mid twenties, he earned the biggest role of his career: Dean Winchester on Supernatural. He'd worked a lot with the network in the past and it had paid off for him. He loved playing Dean and his co-star, Jared, was amazing. The Supernatural cast and crew became a second family for Jensen. 

  


The mark was all but forgotten by the time season four came along. The show was a hit and Jensen was happy. His mother had even stopped lamenting the fact that he hadn't brought his soulmate home yet. Things were going wonderfully for Jensen. If he felt the odd fit of loneliness or disappointment on occasion because he was still single, he never let it last long. 

  


But then there was season four. And with it came Misha Collins.  

  


Jensen's first impression of Misha was not the best. He thought he was really strange and time would prove him correct in that assumption. Yet Jensen also learned there was so much more to Misha as well the more that Misha was around and Jensen got to know him. 

  


Once he got past that strangeness, Jensen saw Misha for who he really was: a warm, caring and wonderfully kind man who Jensen steadily grew to admire. Sure, he and Jared gave Misha shit on the set, playing pranks and such, but they were never malicious about it. 

  


Misha was older than Jensen by a few years and he apparently hadn't met his soulmate either. It was something they had in common at least. Though Jensen never saw Misha's mark and Misha never saw his either. Lack of a soulmate in their lives gave them reason enough to bond over tormenting Jared when he met his own soulmate around the same time Misha joined the show. 

  


Jensen loved Genevieve though and believed her to truly be the perfect match for his best friend. He felt the stirrings of that old disappointment and loneliness for a bit once Jared and Gen got together, but like all the other times it had happened in the past, Jensen ignored it. It was more important to be happy and supportive where Jared and Gen were concerned. Jensen resolved himself to do just that and stood by them with a smile on his face when they got married. 

  


He remembered spending a lot of the reception afterward with Misha, hanging out and having a few drinks once Jensen had finished taking pictures with the rest of the groomsmen and Jared. The wedding was beautiful, if rather cold given the setting, but inside, the reception was gorgeous and Jensen had to admit to himself that Misha looked damn good in a suit that actually fit him rather than the ill-fitting one Castiel usually wore. They spent hours laughing and talking together. For just a little while, Jensen allowed himself to pretend that this could be what it was like to share a life with someone. To laugh and talk and just enjoy themselves together.

  


Life moved on, however, as it always did. Misha became a regular on the show and shared the title of Jensen’s best friend with Jared. Jensen always enjoyed himself around Misha. Misha just brightened things up so much around the set. He felt guilty for being happy that Misha hadn’t met his soulmate yet when he realized a few years after meeting Misha that he’d managed to fall in love with him. It was hard not to love a man like Misha Collins after all.

  


He began to wonder if perhaps they could make something between them work even if they weren’t soulmates. It wasn’t unheard of for people to settle down with others who weren’t their soulmate. Either they’d just never found their soulmate, or perhaps their soulmate passed away and they wanted to share their lives with someone else. There were countless reasons why and Jensen hoped that maybe, just maybe, if he took a chance, Misha would be willing to give it a try with him. 

  


By the time Jensen gathered up the courage to try asking Misha about the possibility of there being something between them, his friend was busy with preparations for the scavenger hunt he’d set up for his fans to take part in. Jensen had a hand in helping with the list of items needed, but he usually kept his involvement quiet. He knew Misha had a lot of fun planning the hunt and getting everything set up, but Jensen also knew it was a lot of work. So, he headed over to Misha’s trailer one day after he’d finished filming to see if there was anything he could help with that year.

  


Misha was glad to see him as always and quickly ushered him into the trailer, going on about some of the items he had planned for this year’s hunt. Jensen only half heard him though. He’d stopped short just inside the trailer, causing Misha to bump into him suddenly. Jensen vaguely heard Misha asking if he was okay, but his gaze was riveted to the laptop screen on the coffee table.

  


Misha had been in the middle of working on GISHWHES stuff apparently. The new logo for that year’s hunt was displayed...and it was Jensen’s marking.

  


Jensen’s mind raced, wondering when Misha had seen it. Jensen was always careful about not showing off his mark, yet there it was, about to be revealed to the world. It felt like a cruel joke and Jensen hadn’t thought Misha capable of such a thing. His stomach was in knots as he turned finally to confront Misha about it, but Misha was smiling sheepishly and blushing.

  


He nodded toward the screen, chuckled a bit and said he knew it looked ridiculous, but nothing about him was ever normal. Even his soulmate marking.

  


That drew Jensen up short, making him feel like everything in the world around him came to a sharp and sudden halt. He hadn’t realized he’d reached for Misha’s wrist until he was already grasping and raising it up to see.

  


There it was. Plain as day. The elephant head with tentacles on Misha’s wrist.

  


Misha Collins was his soulmate.

  


He heard Misha continually asking him questions, trying to find out what was wrong, but instead of answering verbally, Jensen brought up his own wrist. He removed his watch and turned his wrist so Misha could see the matching mark on Jensen’s skin.

  


Misha sucked in a sharp breath, his blue eyes went wide, but then he was smiling so widely that Jensen couldn’t help his own smile that formed in response. They were soulmates. They’d been near each other all that time with no idea. Yet now they knew.

  


Jensen pulled Misha into his arms and held him tightly, closing his eyes to savor the feeling of having his soulmate in his arms at last. He felt Misha holding onto him just as tightly.

  


Jensen Ackles was never what he would have considered a romantic at heart. But for Misha Collins, he would gladly make an exception.

  
  



End file.
